Los colmillos de mi amado
by Sakura Kazami
Summary: Un verdare amor es capaz de vencer todos lo obstaculos incluso las diferencias.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno aquí les dejo mi primer fic. Espero que les guste. **

**Ah... y no sean tan duros conmigo porque es mi primera historia.**

**Bakugan no es de mi propiedad.**

Los colmillos de mi amado

Una noche…

Shun, hermano porque quieres que valla contigo a un colegio donde estudian humanos- dijo una chica de cabello corto y color violeta oscuro.

Si Chan, vamos va ser divertido mezclaron con eso humanos – dijo Shun.

Alice POV:

Yo estaba yendo al colegio mi tranquila y cantando mi canción favorita de Gloria Trevi "Lo que una chica por amor es capaz", es eso, llegaron mis mejores amigas Julie, Runo, Mira y Fabia.

Alice ha llegado un chico nuevo al colegio- dijo Julie gritando y al mismo tiempo emocionada.

Julie a Alice no le interesan esa cosa- dijo Runo un poco fastidiada por el grito de Julie

Es verdad Julie a mí no me interesan esa cosas- dije desinteresada

Pe…Pero es muy lindo y al parecer va estar en nuestro salón- dijo Fabia suplicando para que nos apuráramos para poder ir a verlo.

Bueno si tú y Julie quieren ir a verlo pues está bien vamos- dijo Mira.

Y para que Julie y Fabia dejaran de fastidiar corrimos para poder llegar al colegio.

Nadie POV

Cuando llegamos al colegio nos encontramos con Dan, Billy, Joe, Ace y Ren.

Hola chicas – dijeron lo chicos al mismo tiempo.

Bueno es hora de que entremos a clase – dijo Alice.

En clase…

Bueno día alumnos hoy vamos a tener dos nuevos compañeros – dijo el profesor – pasa por favor.

En ese momento entraron y se presentaron.

Mi nombre es Shun Kazami y tengo 15 años – dijo uno de ellos

Mi nombre es Chan Kazami y tengo 14 años – dijo la otra.

Cuando Alice vio a Shun se quedó hipnotizada con viendo sus hermosos ojos acaramelados que tenis y una pequeños pero notable rubor se dibujó en su rostro.

**Bueno sé que el capi estuvo muy corto pero voy a intentar hacerlo más largo y porfa dejen reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí esta el segundo capi y quería hacer una corrección en el primer capi puse Rex pero era Ren, es que estaba tan nerviosa que me confundí. **

**Perdón por la demora es que estaba en exámenes**

**Bakugan no es de mi propiedad.**

_Alice al ver a Shun se quedo hipnotizada de sus hermosos ojos acaramelados._

Alice POV

Al ver a ese chico me quede hipnotizada por sus hermosos ojos, creí que se iba a sentar a mi lado ya que se estaba acercando pero no porque fue Chan la que se sentó ahí y el se sentó al costado de Dan que estaba casi a las últimas filas. No se porque pero me puse triste al ver que no se iba a sentar a mi lado.

La clase si que pasaba lenta, porque justo nos tenía que tocar matemática hasta que al fin sonó la tan esperada campana que indicaba la hora del recreo. Yo salí con Chan para presentarla con los demás ya que me cayó muy bien hasta que escuché que alguien me llamaba.

Alice espera – dijo Dan gritando

¿Qué pasa? – dije

Es que quería que me esperaras para poder ir a presentar a Chan y Shun a nuestros amigos – respondió Dan

Bueno entonces vamos – dije feliz ya que se me había ocurrido lo mismo

Nadie POV

En el patio del colegio

Dan y Alice se encargaron de presentar a Shun y a Chan, y estaban conversando muy tranquilos.

Chan se había interesado en aquel chico llamado Joe y se sentía gusto cuando estaba con él y con los demás y eso que era ella la que no quería mezclarse con los humanos.

20 minutos antes de que acabara el recreo Alice dijo que tenía que ir a hablar con un profesor y se fue pasaron unos minutos más y Shun también se fue porque se había olvidado algo en el salón.

Cuando llegó vio a Alice sentada ahí y en ese instante Alice volteó y…

**Bueno hasta aquí el segundo capi si los dejo con la duda disculpen pero es que soy muy mala.**

**Y perdón si es muy corto.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lamento el retraso es que estaba ocupada con todos los preparativos para el aniversario de mi cole, con los exámenes y todas las exposiciones que dejaban los odiosos profesores.**

**Bueno acá le dejó el 3er cap. Espero que les guste.**

**Bakugan no es de mi propiedad. **

En el momento en el que Alice volteó se quedaron viendo, para ellos el reloj se paró y se formó una atmósfera mágica, entonces escucharon como todos los alumnos regresaban a sus aulas, como siempre Runo y Dan venían peleando, y Shun regresó a su lugar.

Alice POV

Yo estaba sentada tranquila en mi lugar ya que había terminado de hablar con el profesor y como faltaba poco para que acabara el recreo me quede ahí, entonces volteo y veo a Shun parado en la puerta y me estaba viendo y otra vez me quede hipnotizada con sus hermosos ojos acaramelados que tiene hasta que escucho que ya todos mis compañeros estaban regresando al salón, ¿cómo es posible que ni siquiera escuchara la campana? Pero es que Shun es tan guapo no cabe duda que ni Julie ni Fabia se equivocaron el es realmente lindo, pe... pero en que estoy pensando mejor me concentro en clase.

Shun POV

Ya me había aburrido de oír pelar a Dan y a Runo a si que decidí irme al salón, se me había olvidado por completo de Alice estaba allí y cuando entré no pude evitar verla es muy linda y por culpa de los demás no pude seguir viéndola. En que estoy pensando yo no puedo enamorarme de ella, somos muy diferentes.

Nadie POV

Pocos minutos después de empezada la clase alguien llamó a la puerta del salón y el profesor abrió y era Fabia. Quien por algún, motivo no estuvo a las primeras clases. Todos se sorprendieron en especial sus amigos porque ella había sido la más apurada por entrar a clase para ver a Shun y también porque ni cuenta se habían dado de que no estaba.

Pero aparte de sus amigos habían dos personas más sorprendidos al verla eso eran Shun y Chan que la reconocieron de inmediato y la vieron, con una mirada no tan bonita, Fabia lo único hizo fue sonreír y se fue a sentar justo al frente de Chan.

Las clases pasaron tranquilas para todos excepto para Chan y Shun que aun seguían sorprendidos y molestos por la llegada de Fabia.

A la hora de salida Fabia se fue rápido para que no le preguntaran nada pero Shun y Chan la detuvieron y le dijeron que los siguiera cuando ya estaban lejos comenzaron a hablar.

¿Qué quieren? – dijo Fabia

¿Qué haces acá? – dijo Shun muy molesto

Tú deberías estar con el resto del grupo – dijo Chan igual de molesta que Shun

Por qué se molestan en especial tu Shun no te da gusto verme cariño – dijo Fabia ignorando por completo a Chan y acercándose a Shun para intentar besarlo pero la esquivó.

Ya nos vas a decir que estas haciendo en este lugar – dijo Shun serio

Pues estoy porque ustedes me trajeron – dijo Fabia muy sonriente

No me refiero a eso que haces aquí mesclada con los humanos – dijo Shun irritado por la actitud de Fabia.

Bueno es que…. – empezó a contar Fabia lo que había sucedido.

**Hasta aquí con el 3er cap. espero que les haya gustado y perdón por la demora y porfa dejen reviews.**

**Bye**


	4. Chapter 4

**Perdón por el retraso pero es que no se me ocurría nada, además quería agradecer a todos los que han comentado mi historia gracias a:**

**Rex–Kazami, , Shana Kazami Fujisaki, ElsieRiver, Kira Kurosaki.**

**Lo que está escrito entre * son los pensamientos.**

**Bakugan no es de mi propiedad. **

* * *

Fabia POV

Bueno es que…. – empecé a contar lo que había sucedido.

Flashback

Antes de que llegaran Alice, Runo y Mira busque a Julie.

Oye Julie sabes, me e enterado que va a entrar a nuestro cole un chico muy muy pero muy lindo – dije emocionada.

En serio, ¿Cómo sabes? – dijo Julie con estrellitas en los ojos.

Me enteré por ahí pero, no importa a vamos a decirle a las demás – le dije y no dirigimos a donde estaban las chicas que recién estaban en llegando al colegio y aproveché esa conversación para desaparecer.

Fin Flashback

Y porqué desapareciste – dijo Chan

Para hacer unas cuantas cosas de las que después se van a enterar – dije de una forma dulce

Habla de un vez que es lo que has hecho – dijo Shun fríamente

Después te vas a enterar amor – dije y otra vez intente besarlo pero me esquivó

Aléjate! Tú y yo no somos nada como para que estés intentando besarme – dijo Shun alterado

Que no te acuerdas cuando nos besábamos apasionadamente y como disfrutábamos estar juntos – dije con una sonrisa cínica en el rostro.

Entre nosotros nunca hubo amor estuve contigo porque mi padre me obligo – dijo Shun molesto.

Shun es mejor que nos vallamos antes de que te enojes más o acá podría ocurrir una desgracia – dijo Chan de forma fría.

Sí mejor vámonos – dijo Shun y comenzaron a caminar dejándome sola.

*Ay Shun vas a ver que solito vas a volver conmigo por las buena o por las malas* - me dije a mí misma y me fui de ese lugar.

Nadie POV

Al día siguiente Alice decidió irse temprano para poder disfruta de la tranquilidad de las calles, mientras caminaba decidió irse por un atajo, que era cruzar por una construcción pero en eso una de las vigas de metal se soltaron del techo y le iban a caer encima pero alguien la empujó haciendo que se cayera.

Shun… - dijo Alice cuando abrió los ojos ya que los había cerrado creyendo que le iban a caer encima los fierros.

Alice estas bien – dijo Shun intentando controlarse ya que se le apetecía probar la sangre su sangre.

Sí no te preocupes – respondió Alice un poco sonrojada por lo cerca que estaba de Shun, ya él estaba encima de ella.

Que bien – dijo Shun quien no se había dado cuenta de la posición en la que estaban.

Eh… Shun – dijo Alice nerviosa.

Sí - dijo Shun

Podrías levantarte – dijo Alice nerviosa.

Ah! Sí… - dijo Shun, se levantó y le ofreció su mano para que se levantara – Y qué hacías por aquí.

Es que me dijeron que este es un atajo para llegar al colegio así que vine por acá – dijo Alice mientras terminada de levantarse y arreglarse su uniforme.

Quien te dijo eso? – dijo Shun intrigado ya que ese era un lugar muy peligroso.

Fue Fabia ¿Por qué? – dijo Alice

Por nada, sólo que este no es ningún atajo, es un camino muy peligroso –respondió Shun

No lo sabía – dijo Alice – entonces si es un lugar tan peligroso ¿tu que haces por ac?

Es mejor que vallamos al colegio – dijo Shun intentando evadir la pregunta que le había hecho Alice.

Y se pusieron en dirección en camino pero lo que no sabían era que alguien los estaba vigilando

* * *

**Hasta aquí con el 4to cap. espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus reviews y dejen sugerencias.**

**Bye**


	5. Chapter 5

**Se que me demore un poquito en actualizar pero la inspiración no me llegaba, gracias a todos los que han comentado me dan muchos ánimos para seguir escribiendo.**

**Bakugan no es de mi propiedad.**

Alice y Shun se pusieron en camino al colegio sin saber que estaban siendo vigilados.

Así que ella es Alice veo que es muy bonita lástima que se ha hecho acreedora del odio de Fabia – habló la persona que los estaba vigilando.

Hiciste lo que te pedí – dijo Fabia a la misteriosa persona quien por poco casi se muere de un infarto por el tremendo susto que le dio Fabia.

No me asustes así – dijo la misteriosa persona – y no pude cumplir con lo que me pediste porque tu amado Shun interrumpió.

¡Qué! – Gritó Fabia muy furiosa – por qué, por qué la protege él no puede no puede enamorarse de esa tipita poca cosa aparte ese amor es imposible, él tiene que ser mío.

Wau veo que la noticia no te calló nada bien – se burló la persona misteriosa – y aunque me encantaría seguir viendo como sufres y terminar de escuchar tus reclamos tengo un misión que cumplir, la que tú me asignaste, y debo seguirlos vigilando, ah! Y no te preocupe no perderé oportunidad para matar a Alice.

Bueno anda, asegúrate de que Shun no vuelva interferir pero eso sí ni se te ocurra hacerle algo a él – dijo Fabia.

Después de eso el espía se fue para poder seguir con su trabajo y Fabia decidió ir al colegio.

Con Alice y Shun:

Al llegar al colegio se apuraron para llegar su salón ya que pronto sonaría la campana de inicio de clases.

Antes de entrar al salón se aseguraron de que no estuviera la profesora, y supieron que no estaba porque todos los alumnos estaban haciendo ruido.

Así que se apuraron para llegar a sus asientos antes de que llegara la profesora, y antes de que sus amigos les preguntaran porque llegaron tan tarde llego la profesora.

*¡Qué suerte!* – pensaron los dos al mismo tiempo

Alice POV

Llegamos a las justas con Shun al colegio pero que habrá estado haciendo Shun por esa calle si el mismo me dijo que ese lugar era muy peligroso.

Aparte de eso porque me puse tan nerviosa cuando estaba cerca mí, sentía como mi corazón latía a mil por hora y cuando me paré sentía como mis piernas temblaban. ¿Me estaré enamorando él? ¿Pero como? Si apenas lo conozco.

Shun POV

¿Por qué la ayudé? ¿Por qué lo hice? Si ni ella ni yo somos amigos.

Flashback

Iba caminando hacia el colegio solo ya que a Chan no le gusta levantarse temprano. Cuando veo a Alice irse por un pasaje que dirigía a una calle muy insegura, en ese momento algo me dijo que me quedara y así lo hice, fue entonces que veo que unas vigas se estaban soltando y le iban a caer encima a Alice así que a pesar de que estaba muy lejos y que para un humano hubiera sido imposible pero para alguien como yo no.

No se cómo fue mis piernas se movieron solas y empezaron a correr para salvarla y así lo hice.

Pero de nuevo ¿Por qué lo hice? Estaré empezando a amala, pero eso no puede ser apenas pude controlarme cuando estaba con ella, tengo miedo de hacerle daño y también está Fabia si ahora le tendió una trampa a Alice si se llega a enterar de lo que estoy empezando a sentir sería capaz de matarla, pero como sacarla de mi mente.

Nadie POV

La clase pasó entretenida, a Dan lo sacaron del salón por haber estado haciendo ruido cuando intentaba sacar de sus pensamientos a Shun, después de esa materia que estaban teniendo les tocaba arte y todos estaban emocionado porque les iban a decir que harán esta vez en arte.

Cuan la profesora entro al aula todos se callaron para poner atención en lo que iba a decir.

Buenos días alumnos, esta vez en mi clase van a formar equipos de 6– dijo la profesora muy emocionada.

Los alumnos empezaron a grita cosa como: siiii que bien o que bueno, cosas por el estilo ya que tanto las chicas como los chicos querían que les tocara con sus amigos o con sus novias (os).

Haber, cálmense – empezó a decir la profesora – para evitar que empiecen a hacer más escándalo buscando grupo he decidido hacerlo por sorteo, los jefes de grupo serán los alumnos más responsables de la clase y después de que lo hagan les diré que es lo que vamos a hacer este año.

Y así la profesora empezó a llamar a los más responsables hasta que dijo:

Acérquense por favor Runo Misaqui y Alice Gehabich tomen 6 papeles y digan en voz alta quienes serán los integrante de su grupo.

Mi grupo es… – comenzó a decir Runo – Dan, Julie, Billy, Mira y Ace.

Ahora usted señorita Alice – dijo la profesora.

Mi grupo es… - comenzó a decir Alice como lo había hecho Runo – Joe, Chan, Shun, Ren y Fabia.

Bueno este año vamos a realizar…-empezó a decir la profesora.

**Bueno aquí les dejo el 5to capi espero que dejen sus reviews diciéndome que les pareció el cap. y también pudieran ayudarme a elegir dos cosas:**

**La primera: Quien quieren que sea el ayudante de Fabia: Maquerade, Klaus o Shadow.**

**La segunda: Que es lo que pueden hacer en arte: una comedia musical, una obra o ya no se que más si tienen más ideas de lo que pueden hacer por favor díganmelas porque necesito de su ayuda.**

**Y Feliz año nuevo, espero que puedan olvidar todo lo malo que les pasó este año y comiencen de nuevo el año que viene.**

**bye**


	6. Chapter 6

**Mil disculpas por la tardanza es que estuve muy ocupada estos tres meses se que no es excusa pero no se me ocurría nada espero que les guste el capitulo lo hice en mis clases de inglés y en la hora de matemática.**

**Los dialogo encerrados en * son los pensamientos y gracias por sus reviews.**

**Bakugan no es de mi propiedad.**

Bueno este año vamos a realizar -empezó a decir la profesora- bueno para explicarlo mejor este año a comparación de otros van a tener dos opciones los que quieren pueden realizar una comedia musical o sino una obra teatral.

Siiiiiii! – gritaron todos los alumnos de la emoción excepto Shun que se había quedado en estado de shock porque le había tocado en el mismo grupo de Alice y Fabia.

Shun POV

*Pero qué suerte tengo no puedo creer que me haya tocado en el mismo grupo de Alice cosa que me hace feliz pero para mala suerte también me toco con la loca Fabia y ella hará hasta lo imposible lastimar a _Mi _Alice, ¿qué? pero que acabo de decir veo que de verdad me he enamorado de ella, la amo como nunca he amado a nadie.*

*Y hora estaré todo el tiempo con Alice, podre controlarme, que tal si mi instinto es más fuerte y la lastimo no quiero lastimarla yo la quiero. Pero hasta que punto llegara el odio que tiene Fabia hacia Alice.*

Fabia POV

*Grandioso me toco en el mismo grupo que esa mosquita muerta ahora se me hará más fácil exterminarla.*

Nadie POV

Bien para que hagan un buen trabajo les daré 3 meses -empezó a explicar las profesora- de plazo después de pasado ese tiempo se realizara un gran festival donde se presentaran ante todos los padres de familias y sus invitados, bueno tienen lo que queda de la clase para ponerse de acuerdo con sus grupos.

En ese momento todos se juntaron con sus respectivos líderes de grupo.

En el grupo de Runo:

A alguien se le ocurre que obra o comedia musical podemos hacer – pregunto Runo.

A mí no se me ocurre nada – dijo Dan

Qué tal si hacemos algunas de las canciones de pimpinela – dijo Julie emocionada- ya que en cada una de sus canciones se cuenta una historia.

No es mala idea- dijo Billy

Tu qué opinas Runo – dijo Mira

Por mi está bien, ¿y ustedes que dicen? – pregunto Runo

Todos asintieron dándole a entender a Runo que no había problema.

Entonces donde nos reunimos para buscar las canciones adecuadas – volvió a preguntar Runo

Qué tal si van a mi casa – propuso Ace

Es una buena idea – dijo Dan

Entonces a las cuatro nos vemos en la casa de Ace – dijo Runo

De acuerdo – dijeron todos a unísono

En el grupo de Alice:

Alice POV

*Grandioso*- pensó con sarcasmo Alice- *no puedo creer que me haya tocado se jefa de un grupo yo no buena para esto nunca he sido buena líder, pero lo que más me emociona es estar cerca de Shun no cabe duda que me enamore de él*.

Y que vamos a hacer – pregunte ya que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que hacer.

Qué tal si nos reunimos en alguna de nuestras casas para buscar algo – dijo Joe.

*Si no intervengo pronta Fabia es capaz de ofrecer su casa y con lo que me conto Shun de lo que le intentó ser a Alice puede ser peligroso de que ella fuera a su casa* - pensó Chan

Flashback

Durante el cambio de hora Shun aprovechó para contarle a Chan sobre lo que pasó con Alice y Fabia.

Que me quieres decir Shun – preguntó Chan

Lo que pasa es que Fabia intentó matar a Alice – dijo Shun

¡Que intentó qué! – dijo sorprendida Chan

Lo que oíste, ella intento matar a Alice porque cree que me gusta – dijo Shun

¿Y eso es cierto? – preguntó Chan

¿Es cierto que? – dijo inocentemente Shun ya que no la había entendido

Si es cierto que te gusta Alice – volvió a preguntar Chan ya que no se quería quedar con la duda

No – se apresuró en decir Shun pero el leve sonrojo que apareció en su rostro lo delató

Vamos dime te prometo que no digo nada si – dijo Chan con cara de perrito triste

Está bien si me gusta Alice – dijo Shun – pero eso no puede ser porque tengo miedo de hacerle daño parte de eso nuestro padre no lo aceptaría y Fabia sería capaz de volver intentar mata a Alice.

NO te preocupe no diré nada – dijo Chan

Fin del Flashback

En mi casa no se puede ni tampoco en la de Fabia – dijo Chan

*No es justo yo ya había preparado todo para matar a Alice* - pensó Fabia - *Pero ya pensaré en algún plan para matarla, pensándolo bien creo que ya tengo uno, mañana le diré a Shadow que hacer*.

Si quieren pueden ir a mi casa – dijo Ren

Por nosotros no hay problema – dijo Chan y Shun asintió

Por mí tampoco – dijo Fabia

Yo no tengo problema – dijo Joe

Entonces nos vemos en la casa de Ren a las 4 – dijo Alice

Está bien – dijo Ren – esta es la dirección

Y Ren pasó un papel donde estaba anotada la dirección.

**Espero que les haya gustado, en mi parecer me quedo bien.**

**No me tardaré mucho en subir el próximo cap. porque ya lo tengo hecho.**

**Dejen reviews **

**Bye**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ahora si ya no hay excusa que valgas he dejado mucho tiempo mi historia abandonada pero espero que la lean. Gracias por todos los que me dejaron reviews ya que me animan a seguir escribiendo. **

**En algunos capítulos había cometido errores así que los he corregido.**

**Ni los personajes de Bakugan ni la canción de pimpinela son míos. **

Después de clases, Alice se dirigía a su casa, en el camino siente que alguien la sigue pero en vez de tener miedo, sentía una extraña sensación de protección, cosa que la desconcertó ya que normalmente si te persiguen debes tener miedo pero ella no sentía ni el más mínimo temor pero decidió no seguir pensando en eso y seguir caminando.

Desde el techo de una casa:

No voy a permitir que Fabia te lastime Alice te protegeré aunque sea en silencio – pensaba Shun que la iba siguiendo para cuidarla.

En otro lugar se podía ver a Dan y Runo caminando hacia sus casas ya que como viven cerca siempre se iban juntos.

¿Entonces nos reuniremos en la casa de Ace, para escoger lo de la obra y todo eso? – preguntó Dan.

Sí que no escuchaste cuando quedamos en eso – lo regaño Runo por ser despistado.

No es eso sino que ahora tendré que apurarme para llegar a casa y así poder comer tranquilo mi rica comida - decía Dan que ya le rugía el estómago de solo pensar en su comida.

Eres un glotón, solo piensas en eso – dijo Runo molesta mientras seguían caminando y peleando.

Ya llegada la tarde cada grupo se reunió para empezar a preparar sus respectivas obras o comedias musicales.

En el grupo de Runo todos ya habían llegado a la casa de Ace. Ace se estaba arrepintiendo de haber ofrecido su casa ya que Dan se estaba comiendo todo lo que encontraba en el refrigerador.

Idiota deja de comerte toda lo que hay en el refrigerador – gritaba Ace al ver como poco a poco su refrigerador se iba quedando vacío.

A quien llamas idiota aparte solo va al supermercado y compras más de que te quejas – decía Dan mientras seguía comiendo.

Ya dejen de pelar – dijo Mira – que tenemos que empezar a pensar en cómo armar la comedia musical.

Una de las canciones de Pimpinela puede ser "Esa chica y yo" – opinaba Julie que se encontraba en la computadora viendo el videoclip de esa canción.

Pero quien va ser Pimpinela – pregunto Runo

Yo no – respondieron al mismo tiempo Julie y Mira

¿Qué? Pero no es justo no me dejaron ni terminar de preguntar.

Bueno solo quedas tú Runo así que será Pimpinela – dijo Billy

Esté bien – dijo Runo sin muchos ánimos

Y el chico va ser Dan – dijo Ace ya que ni Billy ni él querían ser ese chico.

Y como Dan estaba tan entrenito con la comida ni reclamó.

Que tal si practicamos esa canción ahora para ver como sale – propuso Julie mientras se reía de la expresión que había puesto Runo.

AHORA – grito Runo a causa del comentario de su amiga.

Si nada más para ver como lo haces- dijo Julie.

Con gran esfuerzo lograron convencer a Runo y lograron separa a Dan del refrigerador ya vacío de Ace.

A ver comencemos – dijo Mira.

Le pusieron a Dan una corbata ya que en el video pimpinela jalaba desde allí al chico, y pusieron la canción.

"Les voy a contar lo que sucedió en esa fiesta entre esa chica y yo – comenzó a cantar Dan – le dije hola linda hablemos de amor… me dijo…"

"Nene…- comenzó a cantar Runo y volteo pero por casualidad le tiro una cachetada a Dan y este se cayó.

Porque hiciste eso – se quejó Dan.

Lo siento es que como tengo una mano levanta sujetando un cigarrillo y cuando volteo hace que te de una cachetada – le explico Runo.

Entonces Dan va a tener que ser ágil y esquivarte – dijo Ace.

Muy bien volvamos a intentarlo – intervino Billy

Comenzaron de nuevo y después de cuatro intentos al fin Dan pudo esquivar a Runo pero cuando creían que ya todo iba a salir bien llego la parte donde Runo jala a Dan de la corbata y otra vez tuvieron que parar ya que ella jaló muy fuerte y casi ahoga a Dan el nudo de la corbata subió hasta su garganta.

¡Casi me matas! – exclamó Dan

No fue mi intención para la próxima ponte la corbata bonito – le reprochó Runo

Que tal si descansamos un rato y después seguimos – propuso Julie

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, después de un rato siguieron practicando y ya les salió bien ahora solo les faltaba integrarse ellos para que se viera mejor.

Ya hemos avanzado aunque sea un poco pero aún nos queda mucho por hacer – dijo Runo

Tienes razón pero solo hay que seguirle hachando ganas y nos saldrá todo bien – dijo entusiasmado Billy

**Hasta aquí el capítulo espero que les haya gustado.**

**Ahora sí que le prometo que actualizare más seguido porque ya acabe con todo los inconvenientes que me impedían escribir, por favor dejen reviews.**

**Bye**


End file.
